


A Wonderful Life

by ConfusedTabaxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nurse Meg Masters, Porn With Plot, Snow, Well if you can call it a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: It's nearly the holidays and a snow storm has caused chaos across the country. Will Castiel be able to make it home to Meg before Christmas Day?Written for the Megstiel Family Gift Exchange
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Megstiel Family Holiday Gift Exchange





	A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonDrenchedShores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDrenchedShores/gifts).



Meg groaned, rolling over and hitting the snooze button as her alarm clock woke her from a deep slumber.

It was 4am on Christmas Eve, and a severe winter storm had blown in overnight, coating everything with a deep, fluffy blanket of snow. Pulling the covers around herself tightly, she shivered at the thought of having to get up and go to work. As one of the head nurses at the Northern Indiana State Hospital in the psychiatric ward, she had somehow landed one of the early shifts on Christmas Eve. She hated working the holidays as it tended to be a stressful time for patients whose families were so wrapped up in festivities, they were mostly forgotten and begged the nurses to see their families.   
  
Reaching out to the empty spot next to her, she remembered her boyfriend Castiel was away in New York on business and due to arrive home later that day. It would be their first Christmas alone together, after spending the previous year with his very traditional family. Christmas at the Novak’s was spent going to church and fielding invasive questions about if she planned to give up her job when they got married, how many children they would have and, what church they would marry in, sparking an argument with Castiel defending Meg’s decision to work _if_ they ever had children.

After starting on Meg and Castiel, his mother Naomi then moved onto his siblings; Gabriel, Balthazar, and Anna, judging their lifestyle choices, before a mass argument broke out ending up with Naomi crying that she had failed as a parent, and their older brother Michael comforting her. It was then that the Novak siblings and Meg made a quick escape to the local dive bar and, Castiel swearing swearing they would never have Christmas at his parents again; also leaving Meg wondering what exactly she was getting into with Castiel.

The alarm rang again, pulling Meg from her thoughts. Slipping out of bed, she pulled on her dressing gown and padded her way to the kitchen, almost tripping over their two cats, Crowley, and Lucifer. Putting the coffee pot on, she turned on the news channel; most of the airports and closed due to a freak winter snowstorm crossed the country, along with freezing rain and ice and there were severe delays on the roads. Her mobile phone rang and seeing it was Castiel, she quickly answered.

“Hello?”

 _“Hey Meg,”_ he said softly, _“I didn't wake you did I?"_

"No, I've got the early day shift still." _  
  
"Oh. Good. Anyway, I take it you’ve seen the news?” _

“Yeah,” she replied sadly, “freak winter snowstorm… transport is fucked. I take it this means what I think it does?” 

Meg heard Castiel sigh down the phone, _“I’m so sorry Meg, it’s bad here too and all flights out of JFK have been delayed and flights to Indiana have been cancelled due to how bad it is there. Greyhound Buses are running a limited service but they’re out of tickets what with it being so close to Christmas. I don’t know what I’m going to do… everything is fully booked until the 26th”_

“It’s not your fault Clarence… I figured as much…” Meg yawned, trying to keep her voice steady though, “You reckon you’ll be home the 26th then? I’ve got the rest of the week off.”

_“I hope so. I’ve missed you, and I was looking forward to our first Christmas alone together – just us and the cats.”_

“Me too… just… stay safe ‘kay? Get back to me in one piece? It’s really bad out there.”

_“I’ll do my best…I love you so much, Meg.”_

“Yeah, love you too.” Meg ended the call and drank her coffee quickly as she got ready to leave. Grabbing her door keys, and purse, she wrapped up against the cold and headed to her car. Turning the key her car struggled, shuddered then stopped. Trying again, the engine groaned before stalling. She slammed her hands on the wheel of the car and cursed under her breath before calling her boss, Rowena to tell her she’d be running late.

Stepping out of the underground parking lot of the apartment complex, Meg shivered. The wind was biting, whipping the snow into a blizzard as a few early morning cars and trucks struggled along the icy streets. Meg groaned and wrapped her arms around her body in a feeble attempt to keep warm as she searched for a cab to hail. She had always disliked Christmas, and the surmised that this one would be the worse yet. After a hellish journey in a cab that she was sure was going to crash at any moment, she arrived at the hospital, thankful that this was her last shift for the next week.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel stood patiently at the crowded Greyhound counter at the airport. The gentleman in front was being incredibly aggressive towards the poor girl serving; screaming and cursing at her because he needed to get back to his family for the holidays. Castiel was becoming more and more irritated, as the man swore and reached over the counter to grab the girl by the collar; he had seen enough and collared the man as the girl called for security.

“Listen,” Castiel growled, his bright blue eyes flashing with anger, “I get it… it’s almost Christmas, we want to get home to our loved ones, but there is no excuse to attack the poor girl trying to help you. She can’t help the weather or the transport situation – she just sells the tickets, so shut up and show some respect!” he growled. There was a round of applause from the crowd behind him and he blushed deeply as security came to take the troublemaker away; kicking and shouting obscenities as he went.

“Thank you,” the young woman smiled as he approached the counter, “I wish there were more people like you in the world.”

Castiel grinned, “It’s okay. I don’t like seeing those who work with the public treated like that.”

The girl smiled and nodded, “I’m really sorry Sir. We are out of tickets for the day. But I get off shift soon… and… I know this is forward of me but if you need somewhere to stay… y’know…?”

“Oh. N- sorry. You seem very sweet, but I have someone waiting for me back home. It was supposed to be our first Christmas alone together and I had some very special plans… but… it seems I’m stranded,” he sighed sadly, tilting his head, and looking at the girl with deep blue puppy-dog eyes.

The girl smiled and nodded, “Where are you going? Let me see if I can sort something for you. You don’t want to let your lady down. She is very lucky to have someone as lovely as you.”

He smiled softly, eyes lighting up with hope, “Thank you. Um… I’m going to Indianapolis, Indiana… and I’m the lucky one,” he sighed, “She’s a psychiatric nurse and such a caring, wonderful human being. She doesn’t really like the holidays, so I wanted to give her a day to remember.” He opened the large red gift bag he was carrying revealing a bottle of expensive champagne, a rose, and a box of chocolates. “The chocolates contain a special something,” he grinned proudly.

The young woman gasped, “She’s so lucky. I wish I could meet someone as you,” she gushed, “Let me see what I can do.” She quickly scanned her computer and frowned, “Hmm… there is one seat available on a coach to Ohio. That’s the closest I can get you I’m afraid… but you’d have to hurry as it leaves in 5 minutes,” she offered.

“I’ll take it!” he rejoiced. Paying swiftly with his credit card, he ran through the concourse to the bus stand, jumping over luggage and dodging wayward children, arriving at the bus just as the doors closed in his face. “No… Please…” he begged, banging on the doors. The bus drive looked over groaning and opened the doors, “Always one who holds everyone up and makes me run late,” he grumbled. “Take a seat.”

“Thank you so much!” Castiel gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, yeah… whatever. Sit the hell down would ya?”

Castiel nodded and walked down the bus to find the single seat. Squeezing in awkwardly next to a rather large man, wearing a baseball cap, grey sweatpants and a t-shirt that was far too small for him, he nodded an awkward greeting.

The large man gave a jolly smile, holding out his hand and grasping Castiel’s in a vice-like grip, “Howdy travelin’ buddy! G’ ta meet ‘cha. I’m Frank. You are…?”

“Uh… Castiel. Castiel Novak,” he offered, wincing as the man before him having a crushing handshake.

“Castiel, huh? That foreign?” he asked, in a thick Texan accent.

“No,” Castiel stammered, “my parents were very religious… my siblings and I were all named after Angels.”

“Angels, huh?” the man pondered, “Y’ parents sound like fine, God fearin’ folk.”

Nodding awkwardly Castiel grabbed his mobile phone, “Excuse me… I really need to make a call… it’s important.” Castiel dialled the number for his best friend Dean Winchester, waited for him to pick up.

 _“Hey Cas, what’s up?”_ the voice on the other end answered.

“Dean… It’s me. I’ve got a bit of a problem...” Castiel started.

Dean chuckled, _“Let me guess, you finally broke up with that bitch?”_

“What? No! And I really do wish you wouldn’t call her that, Dean,” he snapped, “That is my future wife… hopefully… you’re talking about.”

 _“Well what is it then?”_ he heard Dean sigh down the phone.

Castiel told Dean his predicament; how he was initially stranded in New York due to the inclement weather and could only get a bus to the neighbouring state of Ohio, and it was _very_ important he get home to Meg for the holidays.

_“Yeah… no can do Cas. We’re snowed in… give Sam a call… it’s bad where he is but the roads have been cleared. Sorry dude.”_

Castiel sighed, “Right. Thank you, Dean.”

Frank leaned over, “Couldn’t help overhear you’re tryin’ to get to Indianapolis for Christmas. Had a friend from Indianapolis once… well just outside… real cool dude… used t’ hunt t’gether. Owned a real sweet ride…”

Nodding in feigned interest, but not paying much attention, Castiel listened to the man drone on; it was going to be a very long nine hours.  
  


* * *

  
Meg groaned as she held an ice pack to her bruised cheek. A patient had to be restrained and one of the student nurses accidently let an arm slip, ending up with the patient punching Meg, and sending her flying.

“That’s a nasty shiner Dearie,” Rowena purred, in her thick Scottish accent, “poor Cas will get funny looks…” she purred, bringing her a cup of tea. “You know lavender oil is wonderful for bruising. I can bring you some in.”

“Yeah,” Meg muttered bitterly, glaring at the red-headed woman before her, “they don’t seem to believe me when I tell ‘em a patient decked me… and don’t worry I’m pretty sure I’ve still got some you gave me last time.”

“If you want to go home… you did take a nasty spill…”

Meg shook her head, “Hell no. What have I got to go home to? Cas is stranded in New York for Christmas so it’s just gonna be me and the cats. Fuck that.”

“Oooh yeah, it’s really bad out there right now. Still snowing. You never know… it may be Christmas here for you… pretty sure we can spare a bed on the ward,” she chuckled.

“Right.” Meg groused, “Better get back to the ward. Rounds won’t do themselves.” Placing the ice pack on Rowena’s desk, she walked out closing the door behind her and ran straight into a fellow nurse; Jo.

“Oh, Meg. Glad I ran into you. There’s been a family emergency and I really need to leave. Can you work a few extra hours? Please? I’m begging you… you know I wouldn’t ask normally!”  
  
Meg nodded and Jo hugged her, thanking her, “Yeah, sure… just let Rowena know.” _Great. A fucking shiner and working extra hours is all I need. Happy fucking Christmas, Meg,_ she thought to herself.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel sighed with relief as Frank had finally talked himself to sleep. He was pretty sure he now knew his entire life story, and that of his large extended family. picking up his phone he was thankful for the charging point on the bus and dialled the number for Sam, praying he would pick up the phone. 

_“Hey Cas, what’s up?”_ Sam asked.

“Well…” Castiel started, as he explained the situation to Sam, “…so I really need your help. I’m desperate.”

Sam whispered something to his wife, Ruby in the background, _“I can help… but I can’t get to Columbus. If you can get to Richmond on the border, I can get you home from there… but you’re gonna have to find a way to get there yourself I’m afraid.”_

“Right… thank you, Sam. I’ll be in touch.”

_“Yeah no worries, Rubes told me that this holiday would be special for you both.”_

“Yeah, well… that’s if I can get home in time for Christmas. It’s getting worse.”

_“Good luck, Cas.”  
  
_

* * *

  
Meg finished her lunchtime rounds and sat in the breakroom nursing a large cup of coffee. It had been a rough morning and her cheek ached from where she had been punched. Flicking through the newspaper it was the same old doom and gloom, and she closed it and shoved it across the table. Although she was in a bad mood, there was one highlight of her day; her favourite patient had recovered enough to go home, and she was very happy that the young girl had a wonderfully supportive family to go home to. She was pulled from her thoughts by her phone beeping and a message from her sister Ruby flashing up on screen: _Hey Meg, heard Cas was stranded in NYC. You want to come have Christmas with me and the Winchesters?_

 _‘HELL NO,’_ Meg replied, _‘I’d rather have Xmas with Cas’ family.’_

_‘Seriously? After last year? K’ but we have presents for you both… can we drop them off? I still have the spare key so I can let myself in.’_

_‘Sure… whatever. Can u feed the cats whilst ur there? I’ve got to work longer than I thought.’_

_‘No worries’_

Meg groaned and turned her phone off. She was already fed up with the holidays and all she really wanted to do was go home and curl up with Castiel and her cats, and watch _A Wonderful Life,_ but there wasn’t much chance that would happen this year. Drinking the last dregs of coffee from her mug, she finished her break and headed back to the ward; immediately having to deal with an argument in the day room. _No rest for the wicked… wonder what I did in a past life to deserve this shit,_ she thought to herself.  
  


* * *

  
Castiel ran a hand through his messy dark hair, making it stick up in different directions even more. Glancing at the red gift bag he leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to make it back home in time to surprise Meg. Frank stirred next to him and stretched, nearly hitting Castiel in the face, “Sorry buddy!”

“It’s okay,” Castiel replied, trying not to let irritation enter his voice.

Frank patted him on the knee, “Couldn’t help but overhear you’re tryin’ to get home to your special gal but ‘cha can’t get a ride from Columbus? I got a friend out that way… could be able ‘ta give you a lift.”

“Thank you, but I don’t see how. Apparently all roads out are blocked and there is more snow to come,” he muttered sadly. 

Frank chuckled, “Well see… the thing is, my buddy has a snow plough. Works the highways… owes me a favour for dealing with a racoon problem. You’re a good fella from a God-fearin’ family… ‘s only right to help a brother in need.”

Castiel considered his options, nodding, “If it’s no trouble. I mean I can’t pay you…

“Hey, no payment needed. Just pay it forward ‘kay? It’s Christmas after all – be a story to tell the grandkids,” Frank beamed, “Let me get on the old blower to my buddy, Dave.”

Castiel listened and waited as he heard Frank relay his predicament. He was keeping everything crossed that the guy next to him was true to his word and wasn’t a secret serial killer. “Yeah… sure thing. Yeah… we’re due in a few hours… dunno… maybe around 4pm? Yeah snow’s real bad… ‘kay… right… uh huh… great well, we’ll see you then. Cheers buddy.” Frank turned to face Castiel, his green eyes wide and bright, “Got ya a lift to Richmond buddy. My pal is gonna get the ‘ole snow plough out. Breathing huge a sigh of relief Castiel turned to face Frank, and taking his hand thanked him profusely and called Sam to update him.

_“Okay Cas, that’s great news. Ruby and I will be along to pick you up. What time d’you reckon you’ll get there? We can meet at the truck stop near Richmond on the I70?”_

“I don’t know Sam… we’re due to arrive in Columbus at 4pm but given the weather I think it’ll be a few more hours. It’ll only be a couple of hours from there so I can give you a call then?”

_“Yeah, sure thing. See you later Cas.”_

Castiel relayed the details to Frank who, upon checking with his friend, nodded in agreement, “Shouldn’t be a problem at all Castiel.”  
  


* * *

  
Meg opened her locker to grab her clothes and change out of her uniform. She was glad her shift was over and wanted nothing more than to go home and drink, eat junk food and sleep. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she jumped and turned around to see she was cornered by Rowena, “Listen Meg… I have a huge favour to ask.”

She glanced at the red head suspiciously, “What is it Rowena?”

“Can you do me a favour? Can you work an extra few hours? Just til 11pm?”

“Are you serious?” Meg exclaimed, “It’s Christmas Eve… I’ve already worked over twelve hours!”

“Please,” Rowena begged, “You would be doing me a massive favour. I’ll swing it so you’ll get double pay and time owed. Please?”

“Double pay and time owed? Seriously…” Meg scoffed, disbelievingly, “How can you even swing that?”

Rowena gave a smug look and a wink, “Let’s just say Mr Ketch is _very_ impressed with the hard work we’ve been doing recently.”

Meg rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Right. The hard work _we’ve_ been doing.”

“What? Why do you think my staff are so well looked after?” she asked with a shrug, and raised an eyebrow, “Men like that _love_ a fiery Scottish red-head.”

“Fine,” Meg groaned in resignation, closing her locker, ##“I’ll do it… it’s not like I’ve got anything but the cats to go home to.”

Rowena grinned, “Thank you Meg! You’re a credit to the team.”

“Yeah.” Meg faked a smile and walked off muttering obscenities under her breath. She was very grateful Ruby had popped around and fed the cats at the same time. Walking down the sterile corridor, she carried out the evening checks and made sure dinner went without a hitch; counting the hours down on her pocket watch.  
  


* * *

  
It was 5.30pm by the time the Greyhound crawled onto the bus station of Columbus, Ohio. It was freezing cold and the snow was continuing to fall heavily. Castiel stepped from the bus and followed Frank to where his friend, Dave was waiting for them in a giant yellow snow plough.

“This must be Castiel?” he said cheerfully, grabbing and shaking his hand, “Frank here tells me you’re in a bit of a spot and need to get home to your special lady?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, shaking his hand in return, “Thank you so much. You really do not know how much this means to me.”

Dave nodded, “Well… your chariot awaits. Jump on in Son.”  
  
Castiel climbed into the cab of the snow plough and called Sam, “Hello? Sam… I’m on my way. Listen. I’ve got a little bit of a favour to ask… I don’t suppose you have one of those boxes from that giant teddy you brought Ruby do you?”

 _“I might in the attic… why?”_ Sam asked, curiously.

“Just bring it. I’ll explain all when I see you. Oh and does Ruby still have her Halloween costume?”

_“I’ll ask but… I don’t think I wanna know!”_

“Thank you, Sam.”

Castiel glanced out of the window of the snow plough as they sped west down the I-70. Meg would probably kill him for this kind of surprise, but he surmised that it would be worth it. _Besides,_ he reasoned, _I'll make it home for Christmas after all.  
_

* * *

  
Meg finally arrived home at 1am on Christmas morning after a struggle to find unlocked the door of her apartment after the shift from Hell. She was cold, tired, and miserable and in no mood to celebrate the holidays. Glancing around the living room, the soft, warm glow from the Christmas lights around the tree made the room feel warm and inviting, but it wasn’t the same without Castiel. There were more presents around the tree and Meg assumed from where Sam and Ruby had dropped them off and one large box in the centre of the room, neatly wrapped and topped with a bow and a large tag reading ‘open asap and with care, Love Clarence.’ _Really_? Meg muttered to herself, slipping off her coat and shoes and throwing her purse on the sofa. Walking over to the box it was almost as big as her and she hoped that Castiel hadn’t brought her one of those god-awful giant teddies he periodically threatened to buy her. Undoing the bow and lifting the lid, she was showered with glitter, streamers, and confetti; standing up in the middle of the box stood Castiel; completely naked apart from a Rudolph cock-sock, fluffy black angel wings, and a fluffy black halo. He was holding a rose and champagne in one hand, and in the other an open box of chocolates with an engagement ring in the centre. “Will you marry me?” he asked.

Meg blinked, lost for words for a few moments, “Are… are you serious? I-is this for real?” she whispered in shock, “How… you were stranded?”

Castiel smiled and nodded, “Yes Meg, I love you and I cannot imagine being with anyone else for the rest of my life. I had to be here today – to spend Christmas with you. I wasn’t going to let a little snow stop me from proposing… even if it didn’t happen as I imagined it would,” he rambled, nervousness entering his voice.

“Shut up.” Meg stated, pulling him in to kiss him deeply and grabbing the tanzanite and diamond ring and sliding it onto her finger, tears of happiness escaping her eye.

Castiel frowned, lines appearing in his forehead with confusion, “Are you getting sappy on me or is that a yes?” he ventured.

“Of course it is… yes, yes I will you silly angel of a man,” Meg laughed, a sob of happiness escaping her throat.

Helping Castiel climb out of the box she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped, hooking her legs around his waist as she continued to kiss him. He chuckled and kissed her back, hand running through her hair and the other supporting her ass as he walked her to their bedroom and set her down on their bed which he had covered with black silk sheets and red rose petals. He smiled softly at her before going back to quickly grab the champagne and chocolates.

“Hmm… not big on the grand romantic gestures Clarence, but I gotta say you’ve really outdone yourself,” Meg purred, taking her brown hair down from her neat bun and letting her lose curls fall over her shoulders.

Castiel chuckled, and handed Meg a glass, “You would not believe the day I’ve had… but it was worth it to be here with you right now.”

“Back at ‘cha,” she smiled setting the glass down and pulling him down on top of her. Castiel started to struggle out of the fluffy halo and wings before Meg stopped him. “You can keep the wings and halo, feathers,” she laughed, pinging the halo and wings playfully, making them bob, “but lose that awful cock sock,” she giggled, giving his now-hard dick a ping on Rudolph’s red nose as she descended into fits of laughter.

Castiel furrowed his brow, “Too much?” he asked.

“No… no,” Meg spluttered, trying to catch her breath, “It’s perfect. You’re perfect… you always know how to make me laugh after a terrible day.” Placing her glass on the bedside table, she reached up and softly carded her hand through Castiel’s hair and pulled him down with her other hand. Her laughter faded, and her dark brown eyes flashed up at him seductively.

“So angel…,” she purred, “How about you take me to heaven?” 

Castiel tilted his head slightly and gave a slight grin before bending forward and gently kissing and nibbling at her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. “Cas,” she mumbled, trying to free herself from her clothing which now felt far to warm to be wearing in the apartment. 

He stopped briefly to help her unbutton and remove her shirt, and Meg was very glad she had decided to wear her front-closing bra this day as he gripped and pinged it open with a twist of his wrist, revealing her two pert nipples. He smirked as he slowly kissed and nipped his way down from her neck to her collarbone, Meg writhing and moaning with pleasure as he nibbled and sucked at each nipple as he made his way down to her navel leaving butterfly kisses and in one quick movement, removed her jeans and panties.

Meg’s breath hitched and she pulled off the halo, throwing it to one side, and gripped his hair, “God I’ve missed you, Clarence,” she gasped as he licked a stripe along her clit and gripped her th6ighs as he buried his face deeper and biting her sensitive spots very gently. “Please Cas…,” she begged, “Please… I need you…”

“Patience,” he said simply, his voice gravelly and full of lust before continuing to kiss and suck until he felt her writhe under him, her back arching as she came hard, her thighs glistening in her own juices. Castiel smirked and kissed his way back up to Meg’s neck, nipping hard enough to leave a mark, and looking very pleased with himself.

Meg chuckled, hooking her legs around his hips she managed to flip him onto his back, sliding herself onto his hardened length. Castiel gasped and shuddered under her as he felt his cock encased by her warmth, and she kissed and nibbled at his jawline. Meg pulled Cas to a sitting position, gyrating against him, in a slow and steady rhythm.

He held her as close as he could, one hand in her hair and one on the small of her back as she rocked against him, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He gazed into her eyes lovingly, thumb running over her cheek and lost in the moment. “I love you so much,” he muttered, as the sensations overwhelmed him and he spilled into her, Meg following again seconds after.

“I love you too,” she gasped, pressing her damp forehead against his. “Wow…” she whispered, “You should go away for work more often.”

Castiel gasped a little as she removed himself from his cock, “S-sensitive…” he gasped. Meg gently stroked his inner thigh as Castiel squirmed next to her. Grabbing her hand, he kissed her knuckles where the engagement ring sparkled against her porcelain skin.

Rolling over Meg grabbed the glasses of champagne, passing one to Castiel, “Merry Christmas, Castiel.”

Castiel clinked his glass against hers, “Merry Christmas, Meg,” he smiled, wrapping his arm around her, and pulling her against his chest and kissed her on the temple.

Flicking on the TV, Meg loaded _‘A Wonderful Life’_ from her recordings. She had to agree, at this moment in time it really was a wonderful life.


End file.
